Lost & Agony
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: What would happen if everything you loved would be gone an a instant and if you start all over, it would mean you have to work hard to start your new life path.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

It is a beautiful summer day with their being no clouds, alittle breeze blowing from the south, and it's consider a perfect day in Augusta, Maine. The signs of weather show that it's gonna be a good concert for a certain eighteen year old, David. David is in his little brother, Alice's room playing an old classic: Mario Cart on the Wii, a game that they loved playing since they got it last Christmas. As the game continues on, the doorbell goes off so David decide to pause the game and head down to check and see who it is and once he opened the door, he realizes it was one of his closest best friends that he has known since Middle school.

"Hey Daniel. I thought you were coming later?" said David. "I figured I come early so I can get you ready before we go. We have a long drive to take to get to the Motorhead Concert in Portland." replied Daniel. "Alright I'll get ready now. Make sure to call Adam & Emilio and tell them to meet us hear." "Got it and here, put on the shirt when you get up there" said Daniel. David nodded and went upstairs to change into some fresh cloths. David just finished getting ready and was dressed for success for a concert with his still wet short black hair, a black Motorhead shirt over a dark blue muscle shirt, blue southpole jeans with a black belt, white and black vans, & a black, blue, and metallic watch on his left wrist. David headed downstairs to see his mom, Victoria talking with Daniel about how everything is going to go at the concert. "Great you look perfect, now you need to fix your hair and we will be ready to go" said Daniel "But I did, I just washed It." replied David. Having a look like he just messed up, Daniel just decided to accept what he said and move on by telling David we got to go, so we can beat the traffic. Both friends left and went to pick up their other friends at their houses and took the 295 highway all the way to the concert with Daniel & David up front with Daniel driving and David in the passenger seat, and Adam & Emilio were seating in the back telling stories about how all 4 got into trouble over the years and how David was innocent one out of all that.

Almost an hour later, all four friends got the concert in Portland, Maine and manage get their early enough to get a close parking and all they did was get some food from the stands and waited for the concert to start and since they had front row seats they didn't rush . All 4 headed to the front of the stage when the concert started and everyone who appeared was having fun.

It is 9:00pm and the concert just finished, so it was time for the guys to head back to Augusta and they got a long trip to get back. Everyone got in their car and headed back home and the guys got on the highway and head back to home. The long trip was alot shorter heading back and they just got into Augusta, but since the highway was backed up, the guys decide to take a back road because it's easy to get home and no one really takes the road so it was a perfect way to get home faster. The guys got off the highway and took the back road and it was perfect because there was no one around, so it would be an easy 20min drive home. Everything seemed nice until out of nowhere, a truck hit the right side of the car sending the car flying into a pole that was on the side of the road. The car was in a wreck and everyone is bleeding from their heads & have alot of cuts and bruises, the only person who is still conscious is David and he is trying to fight to stay awake and call for help, but the problem is that David can't even move a muscle. The truck stopped in the middle of the road and a guy gets out of his truck and starts walking towards the car without rushing to help. David could see a guy walking towards the car but couldn't see the guy just a black figure because of the lights are shinning in his eyes, but all that matters is that a guy is coming to help out. The guy appears right in front of David and he could see that David is alive, so he decides to open the door and get David out. When the guy was opening the stuck door, David started to fade really fast and when the door was open, David passed out and the guy just grabbed David, pulled him out of the car, dragged him to the truck and placed David in the back of the truck. Once he was almost back in his truck, he heard a vibrating sound coming from David's pants pocket, so he went back and got the phone out of his pocket and saw that it was a text but all he did was hit the "emergency call" on the lock screen and call the cops.

"Hello 911. What's your emergency?" "There is a bad accident on the back road of the next to the 295 highway. 3 people are involved." the guy replied. "Ok what's your name sir?" said the 911 operator, but the guy didn't answer and all he did was drop the phone and stomped on it hard to destroy the phone and went back in his truck, got back into his truck, and drove in the direction of the highway and left the crash site.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's night time and there are two cop cars, three ambulances, and a fire truck with all their lights on at the crash site & a cop car pulls up and two police officer come out to see what happened. " . I didn't think you would be here" said officer #1 "I was in the area. So what do we have here officer? Replied . "We got a bad accident and we are checking for any survivors.". turned on his flashlight and pointed it to the black car and noticed that the car was really familiar, so he got closer to the car and he also noticed that a cracked phone was on the ground. put on a plastic glove and picked up the phone and when he turned the phone around, he noticed that the phone case was also familiar, but he refused to think that the phone belong to someone he knew. " ! We need you to see this." said a different officer with a very serious and sad look on his face. approached the officer and the officer handed a paper to him to read it and he walked away to help load the victims of the crash. started to read the paper and as he was reading it, he got more and more worried.

Maine Vehicle Registration

Date issued: 5/12/12 Type of car: 2012 Black Corvette

Classification: Pass. Owner: Daniel Padilla, DP

When finished reading the things that were highlighted, He almost had a heart attack because he realized that the phone he has in his hand was David, his Son's phone and the victims of the accident were his friends. knew about David and his friends going out to Portland to a Motorhead concert and he also knows that they take this road to get back home fast, but what threw him off was that no one really takes this road except them and they been taking this road since Daniel got his car. "Ryan. Are you gonna be okay?" said an officer "No I won't because my son is in bad shape and we don't even know that he is gonna make it.". "But sir your son isn't counted for." "What are you saying?" said Ryan. "We checked their I.D's and we verified that the owner of the car Daniel Padilla, Emilio Walker, & Adam Riley were all present and we are currently checking around the area for your son, He probably got out and started walking to a different direction to get help because we also got a call from his phone saying where the accident was at, but the call was only for 20secs before the phone went dead.". Hearing that his son is alive, he started to calm down and wanted to wait until further word on his son.

Thirty minutes later, the only people who are still there are Ryan, his partner , and an investigation team searching for David and no signs of David anywhere, so everyone decide to head back home and hope David got home safe? Ryan got home and the only light that's on in the house is in the living room and his wife was sitting on the couch waiting for her Son and Husband to come home. Victoria got up and said "Hey. You are home late. Do you know where David is at? I've been calling his phone, but it goes straight to voice mail." Knowing that his son wasn't home, he had a sad look on his face and he pulled out a plastic bag with David's phone in it and handed it to his wife to let her know what happened. Victoria looked at the phone and she started to cry into her husband's arms knowing that the phone was her son's. After a while, Victoria managed to stop crying long enough to ask her husband a question. "What happened to David?" "Him and his friends were involved in a car accident." replied Ryan. Once Victoria heard that, she fell to her knees and started crying. Ryan bend his knees to his wife's level and told her that David is still live somewhere because his friends were taken out of the car and David wasn't around to be found, which managed to calm her down knowing her little boy is still alive, but where is he?

Knowing that they can't do anything now, they all went upstairs and tried to go to bed hoping that David will appear in his room in the morning. Night time felt like forever because both Ryan & Victoria are having a hard time sleeping and when they do, they wake up from a nightmare and waiting for David also felt like days and this is the first time that David hasn't been home besides spending the night at his friend's house. The problem that came up as well was that they were gonna have to tell the parents about what happen to their kids.


End file.
